Love's Corruption
by Miki Junpa
Summary: It's been two years since the war at Cross Academy, two years since Yuki's awakening, and two years since she parted with Zero. With love and parting comes corruption and hatred but their path will soon cross again...
1. Zero

**A/N:** This story is rated mature because it contains explicit materials not appropriate for the young and the innocence. If you are any of these please do not read.

You have been warned...

* * *

Zero was on a special mission today.

Ever since Kaname Kuran had destroyed the Vampire Council there had been an increase in the numbers of uprising, groups of vampires who opposed the new agreements set by the Hunters Society and Kaname. Most of them were simply Vampire Council wannabes posing as a boss in a group of newlings. A made up gang. Rebels who wanted to make it big by wrecking havoc. However, the Hunters Society had caught wind of a higher threat: an organized conspiracy led by an Aristocrat, or even a Pureblood. Because the rebels were no longer random and erratic in their quest for destruction, they were well organized and moved swiftly, but the facts were still the same the pawns were merely newlings controlled by a just as weak vampire. The only threat was the one pulling the strings.

Today, his mission was clear and simple, the way he liked them: eradicate a new group of vampires spotted outside Cross Academy. Even if they were no threats to Zero, Cross Academy was no longer occupied by the Night Class, therefore vigilance helpers were limited in the protection of the Day Class Students.

Zero moved swiftly from rooftops of café shops and the restaurants that occupied the area around Cross Academy. They were close, he could smell them. Even though he was repulsed by the vampire in him, he found some qualities of vampirism useful in his hunt. It was quite ironic he wanted to laugh. Bitterly of course.

It was easier to kill vampires when you were one.

_There_.

Between two close buildings in a dark ally, the newlings were harassing a young waitress from the restaurant nearby. The girl was young, still in her teens, innocent…and scared. Normal people didn't know of the existence of vampire, she simply thought they were normal men as scary as they were. She had no idea the danger she was in. Well the _kind_ of danger she was in that is.

"I have to get back to work," she pleaded nervously for the vampires to make way. They closed in on her forming a tight circle around the defenseless girl. Zero felt a smile began to form on his lips. Yes, he would enjoy this.

Four shots and four vampires were dead. Only four left to go and he would be home free. The other four vampires watched as their companions fade to dust and danced away with the wind. Confuse and dumbstruck they were clearly new to this. The girl screamed making a dash for the wall and cowered on the ground behind a trash can.

_Stupid girl, she could've run away_, Zero thought. He had no sympathy for the girl.

In the peripheral of his vision, Zero saw a ragged, though not as ragged as the other, vampire backing into the darkness. He was obviously their leaders. He would know something about the conspiracy and the infamous leader.

Sometimes Zero wished that the anonymous leader was Kuran then he would need no excuse to kill him. It was partially why he was personally interested in the rebels. Then an image of Yuki popped into his head like an uninvited phantom.

_He was going to leave. After what he'd done to her, there was no way he could stay. He'd lost to his hunger and hurt her. For her to find out that way had cut him deeply but it probably didn't compare to the shock Yuki was in.. It was the worst way possible for her to find out. He felt disgusted angry and guilty. He felt like he'd betrayed her. So he was leaving, for his own good and for hers._

_But she'd followed him, her determination would not waver him. She would not hold him back._

"_I can stop you. If that time comes. If you want me to stop you…I will stop you." _

_He was wrong. With those words, Yuki had shattered his resolve. In her fragile shaking arms, he'd lost to her seductive promise. _

At the edge of the roof, he cocked his gun at his next target, Yuki's words echoing in his head. A phantom imaged of Yuki danced mockingly in front of his aim inviting him to shoot her. His life seemed to be consists of irony, maybe his existence was a paradox for all he was worth. At that time Zero'd thought that he'd betrayed Yuki when in the end, she'd betrayed him. A Pureblood. How sickening. He hated her with each trigger he pulled in the last two year. The illusionary Yuki continued her dance laughing merrily. He pulled the trigger.

It was becoming increasingly easy to shoot the imaginary Yuki who was often there to provoke his anger and as much as he hated to admit it, his yearning for her.

Bang, bang bang. Three more dead. The last one would serve useful in providing him some much needed information. He leaped off the roof and landed gracefully on the pavement and before the last vampire could make his escape, Zero already had him in his grip.

"Who are you working for," Zero's voice was practically dripping icicle.

"Nobody! I swear…" before the ragged vampire had the chance to finish, Zero had made quick work of him. It was no use threatening the rebel; he was under strict orders from a very powerful vampire to not say a word. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to. That was the power of an old Vampire. Just as they'd suspected, an Aristocrat, or a Pureblood was pulling the crimson strings. Even if they were smart enough to enforced secrecy on their subject, that fact alone confirm what they'd already known. That was one step at least.

* * *

In the dorms, people watched him pass with curious eyes. They knew he was different than the Zero they'd always known though they didn't know in what ways. None of them remembered the war, other than a few who insisted they kept their memories. None of them also remembered their old classmate, a certain Yuki Cross. No, she was no longer Yuki Cross. Now she was a Kuran.

In front of his room, Zero reached for the door knob and froze as he felt a presence inside his room. Cautiously he opened the door, one hand at the readied on his Bloody Rose.

There was a girl sitting on his bed. Her head jerked up as he opened the door.

"Ichiru!" The girl hoped off his bed and threw herself on him. It was Maria Kurenai. Delusional as always. "Where have you been? I've been waiting!" she pouted.

"I had a mission," Zero replied prying her arms off of him.

The girl pursed her lips a complained in a small childlike voice. "Zero you're no fun. You could at least play along."

"I've never once played along with your delusional games." He said turning his back to her as he took off his shirt, opting for one that didn't consist of vampire dust.

"That's not true and you know it," Maria's voice had changed dramatically, what was once childlike was now cold and hard. There was an edge to it that seemed to pierce Zero's conscious. Because of course, she was right. He locked his jaw reaching for a white clean shirt from his closet when she laced her arms around his bare skin making him shiver. Yuki flashed into his mind again, smiling at him as she ate her chocolate parfait at a café they'd been to together while on an errand.

"We have an understanding don't we?" Maria said crushing her small form into the crook of his back as her hands roamed his naked flesh. "We're simply using each other to bring back our lost loves. We both benefit. When we're together, it's easy to imagine that you're Ichiru, you look exactly like him though you lack his charm. But I guess it's not as easy for you. After all I look nothing like your darling Yuki-chan."

Every word she spoke was the painful truth, Zero knew. No matter how much he hated Yuki, he couldn't deny the fact that he also loved her. He wanted her.

They stood there in pregnant silent as Maria let her words sink in like poison. Then when she'd decided she'd won, she stepped back and began to strip.

"Ichiru," her voice was once again whiny and childlike. It was creepy, Zero thought. There was little in this world that could evoke that strange feelings in him, though Maria had mastered it perfectly. It was like there were two people in that petite body. Or maybe it's the fact that she saw his dead brother in him. Or maybe it was the _Ichiru_ in him that stirred at her calling. All three were definite possibilities.

He tiled to look at her in response and was not surprised that she was already in her underwear. She looked up at him with obscene yet innocent eyes almost pleading him to take her. She was already in her role.

"Please, Ichiru. Hold me," she opened her arms invitingly and in the glow of the lamp light, he willed Maria to become someone else. Someone he'd yearned for, for two whole years. Someone who he'd denied any feelings for, though that was only on the surface.

Zero took a step towards Maria, his hand brush against her soft cheeks, trailing a line to the corner of her lips where he continued to caress them with his thumb. He imagined Yuki's shell pink lips and his breath caught. Uncontrollable rage, the desire to posses and conquer began to build up in him and his hands shook.

"Ichiru?" Maria gazed up at him with bright round eyes and at that moment he snapped. Zero seized Maria into his grasp crushing her lips with his. He wanted to violate her, to hurt her. Zero wanted to break her. Mentally, Zero told himself that this was not Yuki. He continued to silently remind himself crucially that Yuki was very far away because the truth was, he was scared. Scared that if he ever clouded his mind and made himself believed that Maria was truly Yuki, he would turn into an uncontrollable beast. If ever he believed that Maria was Yuki, Zero would not be able to hold back.

Under his lips, Maria gasped. Zero could hear her heart pounding in her chest, accelerating with each and every kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, knowing the moves she liked best. The more aroused she became the better her blood would taste and that thought only served to turn him on. His hands roamed her back searching and finding the clasp of her bra but unable to take it off. Zero growled in frustration before ripping it apart, a task he found far too easy for him and quite enjoyable. Maria also didn't seem to mind, she was a natural masochist, which served his purpose just find.

With each and every kiss, Zero began to lose himself to his urges. The heat built up rapidly inside him, making it impossible stop. Maria's small fragile hands found the button of his pants but before she could undo it, Zero'd roughly tossed her onto the bed. She gave a breathless cry as she hit the mattress and looked up at Zero's looming figure.

Zero looked down at the helpless figure on his bed as though watching his prey. Without taking his eyes off of her he opened his zipper letting his throbbing member sprung free of it's confinement. Maria's eyes widened as he moved in on her. Kneeling at the edge of his bed, Zero pulled on Maria's leg bringing her closer to him, unable to hold on any longer. He pulled her legs on either side of him and nudged away the thin piece of cloth that was her underwear with the tips of his member. Placing his tip at just the right place but not quite entering, Zero held his breath, savoring the moment as Maria writhed and whimper under him. He was at the brink when he leaned forward and took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it earning him a cry from Maria. He twirled her nipple around his tongue and took it between his teeth letting her relax beneath him as he continued to rub at her opening. Then when she let down her guard he plunged into her as he pulled her nipple with his teeth making her scream in sheer pleasure and the pain of penetration. With out giving her time to adjust he began to move rough and hard, pinning her hands on either side of her head, attacking her with each relentless thrust. Underneath him, Zero saw Yuki, tears pulling in her big innocent eyes, her voice crying out his name.

"Ichiru!" Maria cried and Zero growled at her. He hated this, hate what he was doing with her, hate that he wish it was Yuki he was holding but unable to stop. His emotions felt overwhelming, he wanted to destroy everything and though however unreasonable, he wanted to take it all out on Maria. The stupid girl just didn't get it.

Building up his speed and momentum, Zero could sense that they were both nearly at the edge. He wrapped his hands in Maria's silver hair, much like his own, and imagined that they were a dark brown. He pulled it into a tight painful fist as he leaned into her neck putting all his weight on her small frame, crushing her beneath him. As he continued to assault her with gaining speed, Zero licked the nap of her neck and waited for the climax to build up to it's peak.

With one final thrust, he bit her.

_Yuki._

* * *

**A/N**: Please review even if you didn't like it, I would appreciate it very much. Thank you.


	2. Yuki's Love

**N/A**: Sorry this is a bit late, I don't often meet the deadlines I set for myself since I get really busy sometimes.

This is now taking place at Yuki's masion. The first chapter focused on Zero to set the background theme. It will start to get more intense as their relationship starts to develope.

P.s. there is no romantic relationship between Aido and Yuki, this is purely friendship or Aido's protective instinct either because she's a pureblood or because they've become good friends. They share a deep bound similar to brothers and sisters since Yuki's actual brother is her lover. After all he cant be both. Though they are often at conflict with each other, they both care about the other's well being.

* * *

Yuki shivered. She could almost feel the orgasmic pleasure of Zero's bite as he thrust into her for the final time. Yet, no matter how real the dream was, no matter how close she was, Yuki never seemed to be able to grasp it. After all it was just a dream.

Slowly, her consciousness began to resurface, like it often did every night when she had dreams of Zero. And every time she woke up, she was wet and frustrated. Her body burned like fire though only from within. Physically she was as cold as the dead. With her eyes still close she bit her lower lip trying to bring back the dream, of when he'd kissed her with so much force she thought her heart had begun to race again. When she did she immediately regretted it and winced as her blood poured into her mouth. Her fangs were retracted, most likely because the dream had aroused her. When Zero had called out her name in the end, it was so soft she almost didn't hear it. At that time she'd wanted to reply. It was on the tip of her tongue, burning like a small flame that wouldn't die.

A hard pressure pulled her tightly and almost uncomfortably around her waist crushing her against a hard surface. "Yuki," Kaname murmured into her long soft hair. His voice was coarse and there was an edge to it. He could sense her frustration and her needs and it was influencing his own desires. He could smell that single drop of blood on her lips.

"Onii-sama," Yuki didn't turn around to face her brother because she felt ashamed of herself and the lust she felt. She was aware that he knew since she could also feel his arousal evoked by her own urges each morning, yet he never spoke of it or mentioned it to her. They both understood without having to utter a single word. Lust was a dangerous thing.

"It's still early" Kaname whispered as he began to move his hands over her small body, touching her in places that would make her squirm the most.

"Yes…" Yuki breathed as a response to his comment and to his hands which were stoking her chest as though teasing her. Something hard pressed against her lower back and as realization drawled on her, Yuki gave a low seductive groan. She wanted him but she knew that she would not get what she wanted. Not this evening, like every other evening before. He would merely satisfy her with his fingers. For now, at least, she would not mind.

Slowly, in a sensual motion, Kaname made his way down to her lower area, pulling the hem of her thin nightgown up exposing her milky white skin. His hand slipped into her underwear where he was welcomed by her warm wetness and began to rub her clit in a slow circular movement that made her head reeled. At that moment Yuki would've given anything to have him in her. As she began to imagine how he would feel rubbing against her, the inevitable happened. She came.

In that few moments of blindness and ecstasy, Kaname was on his feet and out the door before Yuki could even recover. She didn't stop him, she never did. She could feel his urges his deep yearning to be satisfied, the pain it took to hold himself back as he satisfied _her._ She understood that entirely too well because she could feel it, but she couldn't read his mind. Yuki couldn't fathom why he always held back. He must know that she wanted him, so why did he have to make it harder on himself? Stretching out on her back, Yuki tried to imagine what her brother was doing now. Though of course she knew where he was headed, she didn't want to know that her brother would really do such a thing. Even if she didn't want to know didn't make it any less true.

Kaname was headed to Ruka's room. The one that they provided her when she came over, which was often.

Yuki knew her brother could be cruel like that sometimes. He was hurting himself by trying to satisfy his needs with someone he didn't love, an act that could never fully satisfy him. He was hurting Ruka mainly by giving her only half of what she wanted, his intimacy and being, but not his affections. He was hurting Kain because he took Ruka away from him and is using her to relieve his sexual needs. And most importantly he was hurting her.

A tear rolled down her cheeks and she stifled the cry that was in her throat, holding it in hurt but it was better than losing to her selfishness. Kaname would kiss her everyday, showed her his affection through many small notions but he never held her. It wasn't enough. She wanted him, wanted all of him. He belonged only to her but why was she not satisfied?

A pang of guilt stabbed her chest and soon the tears were unstoppable. It was because that she didn't solely belong to him. No matter what she did, half of her being, her unbeaten heart, a large piece of her sole was too deeply embedded with Zero. There was no way for her to get it back.

It was eight p.m. before Yuki could get up out of bed. Two hours. Her Kaname onii-sama had been gone for two whole hours. She frowned hard, glaring at her clock with renewed hatred. When the second had struck fifteen seconds it shattered. Small pieces and silver screws burst through the air and fell noisily to the ground.

Yuki sign. Mental control was getter harder and harder for her. If only she could do that with Aido sempai.

Downstairs in a brightly lit room, Aido Hanabusa was waiting impatiently for the princess's arrival. She was thirty minutes late and because of that he would punish her with the Spartan-style-teaching. No. He shook his head shivering slightly. The last time he'd done that, she'd destroyed his books and his cool new laptop. A mental snap, and the books were shredded into millions of pieces and his laptops just exploded, leaving behind nothing but tiny pieces of hard computer bits. What if one day she decided to do that to him? Aido felt the colors rush out of his face. Nah! He tried to rationalize with himself. She'd only ever been able to do it out of an instant of frustration and a highly emotional state of mind. She couldn't willfully do it, not yet.

The young vampire ran his long slender hand through his silky blonde hair and heaved a sigh of annoyance.

As if she'd felt his impatience, Yuki Kuran ran through the hall at lighting speed before jumping from the stair's balcony and made a perfect landing not far from where he was. He gaped at her, positively sure that his face was as white as paper. He was in charge of her well being, this was intolerable.

"Aido-sempai?" Yuki inquired at his shocked face.

"You! You need to learn to use the stairs! What are they there for anyways?!" He flustered at the girl.

"What _are_ they there for? It's not like any of us need it right?" she said innocently, looking at the stairs in newfound interest.

"It's not that we need it or not, it's barbaric to jump around inside when there are perfectly graceful and more appropriate ways to do it. Beside, this is the human's way; we must adapt to their cultures to fit in without being noticeable."

"What's there to notice here? We're in the middle of nowhere?"

There was a moment of silent as Aido contemplate this new theory before he shook his head and decided to ignore it. He gestured for the girl to sit down and noticed how tall she was getting. Soon she would be at her highest physical age and then she would stop aging altogether. This girl would someday be the most important and influential female vampire in the world, he must make sure that she fit the bill. Aido sighed mentally. An impossible task.

He took a seat opposite her and opened an old text book of ancient vampire history. This was Yuki's favorite subject, he knew, because it fascinated her that most of them were still alive though not active. Most of their whereabouts were unknown and they preferred not to associate with the vampire and hunter world. _When you've lived as long as them_, Aido thought_, I suppose I wouldn't want to get mix up with us either._ Though anyone who've lived that long was bound to be impossibly powerful, dangerously so.

"This is where we left off," Aido said nudging the book towards Yuki who was staring up at the stairs absentmindedly.

Aido could almost hear the gears clicking in her head and for the first time he decided to let her be. They had forever to learn the history of vampirism, right now he would leave her to her own devices. It wasn't that he pitied her but he could sympathize with her pain even just a little and that was enough for him to grasp the extent of her agony. He'd never wish bad things upon Kaname-sama, but right then, Aido did something terrible. He wished that his master would not achieve any sort of satisfaction in the company of Ruka.

He signed in ridiculous resignation

Somewhere down the hall, a grandfather clock struck eight thirty. The sound echoed throughout the whole house but there was something else as well. A distinct cracking in the wall, a slight weightless footstep. Aido's eyes widened as his inept senses picked up on the danger, his head snapped to the far wall of the living room. He could feel in the blood in his body began to race throughout his entire being, his muscled tense and ready for battle. Something was coming.

Everything was dead silent, Yuki cold smell the dark ominous atmosphere in the air, the smell of approaching danger. Her hands slowly crept to the side of her right thigh, her fingers slightly brushing the holster that cradled Artemis.

For a second it felt like time had stopped moving. Somewhere, the second hand on the grandfather clock moved. In that moment, Aido knew shit had hit the chandelier as all hell broke loose.

The other end of the wall exploded churning up a cloud of dirt and debris making the whole house vibrate in response. Books and paper flew through the air as Aido evaded an incoming chuck of cement while destroying another piece headed his way. He felt for the air around him bending them to his will so that he could turn them into ice at any given moment. As the cloud of dirt subsided, Aido spotted Yuki at the end of the farthest wall, her body in a rigid stance and Artemis in her hands, ready for an attack from the unseen enemy. Though her expressions were seemingly calm and cautious, he could see the tension between in her brows and the fierce anticipation in her eyes as a drop of sweat formed on her forehead.

Aido stifled a choke of horror as he spotted the deep cut in her thigh, her precious pureblood dripping to the rubber covered floor. He hadn't noticed in all the chaos and his sense of smell were impaired by the floating debris. But still, he should have noticed. His eyes blazed red with fury as he realized that the injury had not come from unsuspecting flying objects but a weapon. Someone had inflicted the injury during the explosion and left before he could notice it. Who ever it was had signed a death wish from the moment he'd touched the Pureblood Princess.

Yuki was not weak. In the two years since she'd left Cross Academy, she had not been slacking. Everyday she had lessons with Aido-Senpai and then training. She sometimes dueled Kain, Aido or Shiki and in the two years since, she was now almost at their level without Artimis since it could inflict serious wounds on the other vampires. With Artemis in her hands, only her Onii-Sama could defeat her. After all, no matter what shape Artemis took, it was still a Hunter's weapon.

In the explosion she'd been able to avoid the flying rubbers with ease but in a fraction of a moment something had sliced her thighs and disappeared before she could counter attack. Who ever was out there was beyond her. She gripped Artemis tighter feeling her blood dripped to the ground.

Purebloods had instant regeneration the speed at which depended on the extent of the wound. Though the cut was deep, it should not be taking as long as it should to heal and it was hurting Yuki more than it should. No it wasn't hurting, more like it was stinging_._ It was as if her body was _fighting_ to heal the wound. Something was wrong.

Suddenly a man appeared standing between the ruined walls his hand dripping with blood. Her blood. He gave off little to no presence of physically being there but Yuki knew he was. His eyes were a deep hypnotizing emerald and he wore his long silver hair in a braid draped over his left shoulder. He was a beautiful man that looked between seventeen to twenty though the air around him proved differently. This was a very old and powerful vampire.

In his black cloak his translucent skin seemed almost transparent, an apparition in the darkness of night behind him. "Kuran, Yuki." He said softly but distinctly. He had an authoritative voice that sent chills through her spine. There was an aura around him that compelled her to him. "You must come with me."

In the next instant, Kaname was in front of her his back turned to the stranger to look her in the eyes. "Yuki," he said urgently but calmly breaking her compulsion to go towards the stranger. "This house is no longer safe for you, you must leave at once." He put a hand over hers which were still tightly clutched around Artemis, and the other on her cheek without taking his eyes off of her. "Aido," he called to his close friend and subordinate. "It seems that a situation has made itself known. Take Yuki back to that place. _He _will protect her."

Aido's blue eyes widened in disbelieve as he tried to compose himself enough to reply, "But Kaname-Sama…"

"Aido," Kaname murmured in his strictest voice, a warning tone that signaled all Aido needed to know. He turned back to his beloved sister and fiancée. "There's not much time Yuki, you must leave immediately," with that he kissed her and disappeared taking the handsome stranger with him into the cold moonless night.

* * *

**A/N: **Please comment even if it's bad, I'd really appreciate it. Tell me if you're disappointed or didn't like it so i can work harder to make it better.


	3. Return to Cross Academy

**A/N:** Ok guys, heres the third chapter, sorry for the long wait, if you read my profile, you know my laptop crashed. Sorry again, this chapter might be a little messy cause i rushed it.

Comments, complaints, advice, rate, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. The more comments i get the more motivated i am to not completly drop this.

Thank you for reading.

(thanks a lot _Yvoone_ for catching my mistake, i really appreciate it.)

* * *

The sleek black limo sped through the dark streets of the small Victorian town on the outskirt of the academy. The night was dark except for the moon that shone brilliantly in the pitch black sky. Yuki watched as they passed the café that Zero and she had visited so long ago. With her forehead pressed against the cool glass window, she closed her eyes and tried to bring back the memories of that day. It was Ichijo-Senpai's birthday, she recalled. She tried to imagine herself, with her short hair and innocent smile, a normal human girl that could not have possibly known what her future would be. Yuki couldn't seem to recreate her former self.

_That's right, _Yuki thought, _Yuki Cross is dead._

As they approached the dark elegant gate of Cross Academy Yuki could make out two shadowy figures cloaked all in black. The figures appeared to be either guarding the gates or waiting for their arrival.

"It's alright, relax," It was only when Aido placed his hand over hers did she realized how tense she had been at the sight of the two figures that she could now distinguished as the headmaster and Yagari Sensei. "It's not him," Aido murmured as he gave her hand a squeeze, confirming what she already knew. Her body relaxed and she felt a sense of relieved and reluctant disappointment. Of course Zero would not be the one to welcome her return.

The driver rolled down the window as the limo approached the welcoming party. In the back Yuki could clearly distinguished her adoptive father's face, his spectacle resting easily on the bridge of his nose. He hadn't changed at all in the past two years except for his dark impenetrable eyes which only showed itself occasionally when she'd still been human. Kaien Cross leaned towards the driver and in a silent whisper gave the destination: "Night Dorm."

Headmaster Cross then withdrew as the driver began to roll up his window but before he could drive away, Yuki opened her door and leaned out eagerly, "Headmaster, Yagari Sensei, please come in and ride with us." The two seemed momentarily speechless and Yuki thought they would refuse until Yagari gave a nod of acceptance and climbed into the limo with Kaien close behind. In the limo Aido and Yuki sat across from the two older men in awkward silence. Yuki had been excited to see her adoptive father but after they were sitting face to face, she felt too overwhelm to speak. There were many questions that lurked at the tips of her tongue, in fact she wanted to give the man a hug but could not bring herself to. It might not have been out of character for Yuki Cross to do so, but it was something awkward for Yuki Kuran.

"Headmaster," Aido began, "I hope you understand the situation we are currently in."

"Of course," Kaien nodded, "We shall talk more once we've reached a proper place. This is not the best time or circumstances." He glanced towards the driver and then to Yagari sensei but not once did he look at Yuki. This realization made her winced in sudden pain.

They arrived shortly in front of the Night Dorm. Ever since the war and the withdrawal of all Night Class students, the dorm became an abandon building. The once glorious Night Dorm was reduced to what looked like a haunted mansion with little resemblance to what it was before. Yuki and Aido cautiously approached the building with Kaien and Yagari sensei close behind.

"Yagari-san please arrange for a hunter to trail the driver," Kaien murmured as he watched the black limo drove away. The big man who had not said a word since they'd arrived nodded already pulling out a handheld telephone before walking away. The three then resumed making their ways towards the door.

Aido placed his hand on the cool dusty medal handle before giving it a slight push. The door opened easily without a sound revealing a dark waiting room. Even without the moonlight to guide her, Yuki entered the dorm, her eyes perfectly able to see every detail. Although the outside was occupied by vines and other inhabiting plants, the inside was surprisingly kept to it's formal prestige.

"It's in hope that the Night Class would one day return," Kaien replied to the silent wonder of Yuki and Aido.

"It hasn't changed a bit, you even kept it clean," Aido said as he ran an index finger down the length of the elegant couch. It was the same couch that had always sat in the center guest room by the stairs to the second floor. Yagari sensei returned from his mission and flipped the light switch letting the bright glow of the chandelier paint the room in golden orange.

"It's as if we'd never left," Aido murmured. Yuki on the other hand was not as familiar to the Night Dorm as Aido was. Although she'd been in there countless times, she had never recognized it as a home therefore she had no attachment to anything there. Seeing the marble stairs however, made her feel nostalgic. Yuki signed.

"Yagari san, please close the doors before you come in any further," Kaien said. He was looking down so Yuki could not see his face but his voice sounded strange to her. She automatically became tensed with anticipation but Yagari simply rolled his eyes as he closed the doors raising further questions. What was happening? Had her former foster father betrayed them? Would they have to engage in battle? Suddenly, with arms outstretched and ridiculously streaming a river of tears in his eyes, the Headmaster swept Yuki from her feet squeezing her so tightly it was on the verge of pain as he spun her in circle. He cried out in joy as he asked her questions after another about her life and her health and even their journey there.

Tears pricking her eyes, Yuki embraced her father back and murmured softly, "I'm home… Oto-san." After a few minutes of touching moments and small talk, none of which involved Zero, the two finally detached from each other and began to dive into the more serious matter.

"Please have a seat, this will be your home while you are here to stay," Kaien said as he sat down himself.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Aido and Yuki said as they sat down opposite to the middle aged man. Yuki felt a little disappointed as she would not be able to return to the Day Dorm where she'd lived with Sayori chan who she yearned to see.

"Kaname-sama is currently missing. We believe that he left in pursuit of the assailant. We have yet to hear from him since," Aido reported, his body rigid and fist clenched.

"And do you have any idea as to who the assailant was?" Kaien eyed the cut on Yuki's leg which had been thoroughly wrapped.

"Headmaster," Aido said, his voice was subtly shaking. "I think…I think he was Methuselah. No, there's no mistaking it, he is Methuselah, one of the Ancient vampires."

The two hunters were silent giving Yuki time to contemplate this new revelation. Methuselah, she'd learned, was the name given to one of the oldest vampires in history. If that was true, then why had he attacked them? It didn't make any sense. What did he want with them? She looked down at the bandage on her thigh, feeling the cells in her body fight to close the wound. The fact that her body's regeneration function had to work that hard to heal her was proof that the stranger was no ordinary vampire. Then why had he not killed them when he had the chance. He surely could have.

"This is indeed a shocking situation," Kaien murmured. "We'll need time to think on this. If what you said is true, many lives could be in danger. We will have to prepare ourselves for the worst case scenario. In the mean time, Aido-kun, Yuki, you will need to stay here and attend class like normal students until further notice. We will prepare to reopen the Night Class, until then, you'll need to avoid suspicions and make some appearances during the day. After all, you guys are living in the 'haunted mansion' as the students like to call it." Kaien chuckled. "Anyways, I'd like to say 'blend in' but it might be…difficult." He gestured to the two vampires. "Well then have a good rest, when morning comes please attend the classes I've placed in your rooms." Kaien left briskly still murmuring to himself.

As the door closed behind the Headmaster, Yagari turned to them and said,"listen, you two need to keep your heads up. Kaien may have forgotten to tell you or he might not want to worry you but this academy isn't what it once was. What I mean is that we've integrated some of our students from the Hunter's Associated into the student body of the academy for protection. Now that you vampires are back, don't give them any excuse to give you trouble, they're still…young. They might try to pick a fight but be warned, if they are justified in their accusations, I won't let you off." He paused, "But if they pick a fight just to act up, then do me a favor and don't kill them. It's hard to recruit new Hunters these days."

Yuki laughed, it was good to hear Yagari-sensei again, she'd kind of missed him too. "We'll try our best," she smiled.

The big man smiled and waved as he turned to leave, "Welcome back to Cross Academy, little girl." And then he chuckled to himself, "no, not little anymore I suppose."

* * *

Aido signed, "Day Class. Terrific."

"Aido-sempai…"

"I think Kaien put us in the same class so you don't need to refer to me as your senpai."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yuki said her eyes now focused intently on her cut. "If that really was Methuselah, will Onii-sama…will he be ok?"

Aido turned to look at the girl next to him, her small hand clenched into a fist. "You shouldn't worry. Kaname-sama is strong. Have faith in him. In the meantime you need to go to bed. We haven't slept in two days." Aido guided her up the marble stairs where they saw a light flickered under a doorway. It was Ruka's old room. They glanced at each other before Yuki reached out wordlessly towards the doorknob and gave it a quick turn.

"Wait…" Aido whispered but the door had already begun to open. In the room, thirty familiar faces looked back at them with eyes glowing bright with excitement. In front of them was Ruka, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"The Night Class, has returned."

* * *

After dispersing all the vampires to their room, Ruka had stayed to explain the details to Yuki and Aido. During the attack, Kaname had ordered Ruka to recruit all former Night Class students who were still loyal to them to return to the Academy in order to form a protective unit for the Academy as well as an organized militia against the new enemy.

"And in his absent, Yuki-sama, you are the Dorm Head. Of course you still need to attend the morning class since we haven't officially set up the Night Class yet. We don't want to create an uproar." Ruka looked at Yuki, her worn out clothes, and upset expression, the conflict and uncertainly she felt, and gave her a sympathetic pat. "Kaname-sama will be alright. He will be here soon enough." Ruka gave her another quick pat before shooing them out of her room.

Down the hall, Yuki was escorted to a sweet-like room where a card sat on the corner of the lamp table by her bed. It was a class schedule. "We're third years," she murmured to Aido.

Aido groaned, "that's not fair I'm a genius, why do I still have to go to high school. And how come Ruka don't have to do it too. And Rim and Shiki too, I saw them in the back."

"It's only temporary," Yuki laughed, she on the other hand was looking forward to it. Yuki missed her high school life.

"I suppose I can't skip, since you're no doubt going," Aido made a face, feeling the excitement rolled off her shoulder like waves.

"It'll be fun. Good night…Aido." Yuki laughed again making sure she refrained from using the suffix.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock. The sun was beating down on Zero, even under the cover of the tree as he watched the two vampires talking happily as they made their ways to the next class. It was as if they were radiating some sort of blinding light, the way all the other students gawked at them. But he would not be fooled. He knew exactly what they were. Zero zoomed in on Yuki his fist clenching tightly on his bloody rose. Despite their perfectly performed roll as the happy new students, he could see how her smile strained at the corner of her lips. She was still young, like he was. She was not completely unaffected by sunlight.

Zero watched as Aido put his arm around her shielding her from sunlight and leading her into the shades. When had they become so close? He could see Aido's mouth move but Zero could not hear him. Yuki shook her hand and put her hand up in protest, a forced smile on her brilliant face. She tried to stand up and stumble. Zero's gripped on his gun loosen. Aido's worried face. It all played out like a scene in front of him and he was just the spectacle. Unable to act, unable to move, he watched them walk to class.

* * *

Staying up during the day was harder than Yuki had originally thought. It was strenuous work to fight against her body's instinct to fall asleep and it was hard to let her guard down when they were constantly the center of attention.

"Where did you come from?" _The moutains._

"Are you guys model?" _No you'll have to ask Shiki and Rima for autographs._

"What shampoo do you use?" _huh?_

There was always a new question, no lessons were learned in all the classes they'd attended.

"So what sort of relationship do you guys have?" all the girls in class formed a circle around them.

"Yeah, are you guys dating?" someone else said, it was a male voice.

"No," Aido replied shock. "I'm her careta…"  
"He's my brother," Yuki interrupted quickly.

"What? That's a lie, you don't look anything alike." Some one complained.

"Well, we're not blood related but he's like my brother." Yuki smiled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I _am_ like a brother," Aido said to himself as though it'd just occurred to him. "If Kaname-sama is your lover, then I must be like your brother."

"What?!" the class erupted. "You have a lover? Who is he? Is he beautiful too? I want to see him!"

At the end of the day, Yuki was ready to retire for the rest of the year. She finally understood how the Night Class felt two years ago as she fought to assure their safe journey to class. She strode warily to the door with Aido and the rest of the class hot on her trail. At the doorway stood a familiar girl, her blondish brown hair resting airily on her shoulder and a red band on the arm of her school uniform. Yuki dropped all her belongings, her eye widening with shimmering tears.

"Sayori-chan!" she cried running into the arms of her old friend.

"Welcome back, Yuki," Sayori murmured softly as they held on to each other.

"What? You know each other Sayori?" said one of the students.

Yuki laughed as she wiped a tear from he eyes, "Yeah, we're old friends."

"You've been through a lot. I'll take you home now," Sayori said tugging at the band on her arm. "I'm your successor," she winked.

"Aw, Yori-chan, that's not cool. You just want to keep them to yourself," the other students nodded and murmured in agreement.

"That's right, you're not allowed to give them any more trouble," Sayori nodded authoritively. "Oh, it's good to see you again Aido-sempai and you've done great handling the students. We should go now." Sayori still hand in hand with Yuki led them into the blinding light. Behind them, Yuki could still hear the students whispered.

"She called him sempai."

"How old _is_ he?"

"Why's he in high school then?"

* * *

Preview of the next chapter: Reunion of the Two

She could feel him breathing faster beneath her as though he was gasping for air, his hands knotted into a fist in her hair urging her on. She could almost smell the lust oozing from him like fire that was burning her cold skin.

"Hurry," his husky voice made his throat hummed under her lips. She kissed his neck, licked the spot on his vein and with one last kiss, bit him. He cried out hoarsely as his body jerked with pleasure. The sweet taste of his blood filled her mouth making her groan with a burning need. She lowered her hand to his trouser tugging violently on his belt before ripping it off completely.

* * *

**A/N: **So i hope you enjoyed at it was worth the long wait. If not, well, i'm really sorry. Please look foreward to the next chapter: Reunion of the two.


	4. Reunion of the Two

**A/N**: Ok everyone, we've reached the fourth chapter of love's corruption. It's almost twice as long as the other ones so i apologize. If you catch any mistakes, i would gladly appreciate it if you tell me.

I also want to do something new and ask if you guys have anything you want to see happening in this series, something you want more of, what do you anticipate happening? and etc. If it fits in with the story i will put them in there. It'll also be giving me some ideas of what to write about so you guys would be helping me with that.

I am a novice, this is my first ever story to have other people read my work so i apologize for any mistakes.

Read, review, comments, advice would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and hope you enjoy!

(oh and it's very grafic so if you don't like that kind of stuff please exit the page!)

* * *

It was three whole days before the Night Class was successfully established. Just as the students had gotten used to their presence, Yuki and Aido were transferred to the mysterious new class creating a massive uproar. Questions were asked, letters sent to the headmaster, even briberies were used in an effort to get transferred into the prestigious dorm which had once been presumed a haunted mansion.

_What is the new Night Class? How are they different from us? How can I get in? Are they more privileged? It's not fair. _These questions circulated around the school like a wild fire unable to be extinguished.

Of course, the student's reactions were an expected result, giving them an answer was the easy part. Letting them simmer down was a different story. Hence the Night Class attended the academy under the identity of elite aristocrats, which was exactly what they were. Young nobilities from all over the world sent to broaden their education as the future leaders of their countries. That part was purely lies but for the sake of the student they were there to study in the highly developed facility provided by the school in order to complete research and develop a cure for cancer. A group of student coming together to represent their country and combine their knowledge for the betterment of the world. In other words, they were rich, beautiful, and geniuses. If there had been any objections after that explanation it did not reach Yuki's ears.

"How can they accept something like that so easily?" Yuki murmured to herself but was not surprised that her theoretical question was heard and answered immediately.

"Because they admire us. We're beautiful and they accept us because of that." Aido didn't look up as he flipped a page in an odd book. It was about Methuselah.

In the dimly lit classroom Yuki looked at him. His blonde hair was a deep gold in the darkness, even his blue eyes were a shade deeper. If it had been at a different time, in a different circumstance Yuki would have thought that Aido was merely being conceited but he'd said it in a matter of fact manner. He wholeheartedly believed it to be true.

"What makes one beautiful?"

Aido looked up from his book with startled eyes.

"Not all humans are easily misled by appearances." She looked out the window where Sayori-chan stood on duty as a Guardian. The same place she'd stood with Zero. The exact same spot she'd spent so many hours gazing at Kaname. Yuki waved as their eyes met a small smile on her lips.

"It's not just our look," Ruka said, her chin resting delicately on her hands. "It's our very presence. We emit a…an aura that makes them except us. It's very seductive. After all were not like them and they sense it."

"Am I like that?" Yuki said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, yours is even more potent. Even non-purebloods like us can't help but feel an attraction towards you. It makes you stand out above all of us." Yuki suddenly felt self-conscious feeling their eyes on her.

"Ruka," Yuki said, now fully looking at the beautiful blonde she'd always envied. "Do you wish you were a pureblood?"

"Yes, all the time," Ruka confessed with a sign, a tragic smile on her pink lips.

Their moment of silent was interrupted by the suddenness of Shiki and Rima's appearance.

"Cousin," Shiki addressed Yuki intimately, something she had already gotten used to. "We smell trouble.

Aido's head snapped up and he did a quick glance as he processed the classroom and it's occupancies, his face darkening furiously.

"They're gone," he growled through his razor sharp teeth as he loudly slapped his book close and stood.

It took less than a second for Yuki to count all the heads in the room. Three missing…since when? As though they could sense the tension in the room, all the vampires turned to look at them, their eyes glowing brightly in the dark room.

"Everybody, stay here," Ruka said raising from her seat and turned to Yuki, "This could get dangerous, please stay here as well."

Yuki didn't reply immediately and instead looked out the window where Sayori-chan was gone from her post. Her disappearance only confirmed Shiki's premonition. There was trouble. Deep in the woods, through the trees, Yuki saw a flash of silver and her eyes tightened slightly trying to capture it again. Gone.

"No," Yuki said firmly. "I have to go. It seems Zero will be there."

They froze in eerie silence. Aido narrowed his eyes, and through his parted lips Yuki could see his fangs protruding. "I can handle him."

Yuki flashed him her best authoritive look, maintaining a steady eye contact, "No, you can't." He flinched at her dark tone, much like the one Kaname often used on him. "Shiki, Rima, please come along." They nodded in unison. She turned to the class where thirty sets of eyes looked back at her awaiting their orders.

From nearby, Kain stood, "I'm coming too." Yuki nodded slightly. Having Kain there seemed like a good idea. She would need him to handle Ruka or Aido if things got out of hand.

"Do not engage in battle, retrieve what we've lost and leave," She looked at each of them her gaze lingering on Aido and Ruka and when they looked away she was sure that they'd grasped her meaning.

Yuki ran her hand up her thigh where Artimis sat snuggly in it's holster. "Go," she murmured but before the word had completely left her mouth they were gone.

Thirty unblinking pairs of eyes were stilled fixated on her. Some wanted to go, some were annoyed and some were simply uninterested. She could feel their muted emotions clash in the room and wondered if it was a pureblood thing. Even with the intensity of their stare, none of them moved, like stone sculptures in a museum. There wasn't even the sound of rustling clothes. This was the stillness of vampires. She suppressed a sign and murmured, "Stay."

Then she too was gone.

* * *

The closer she got the heavier her chest seemed. Though she was practically flying through the trees, it didn't feel like she was going fast enough. _Zero, _a voice echoed in her head.

At the edge of the forest Yuki halted in her tract. In her anxiety and excitement, she'd inevitably missed something. She was positive she'd seen him earlier near here but in the clearing where her friends were facing off with the hunters, Zero was not among them.

No, he was here. Somewhere nearby, Zero was here.

* * *

From high up in a clock tower not far from the clearing, Zero's fist tightened at a familiar scent. Sure enough, just seconds later, Yuki appeared from the woods briefly joining her infantry. Like the frontline soldiers in a war, the vampires stood in a line facing off against the hunters, their faces set in a placid frown. Even from far away, Zero could see the curve in Yuki's lips. As she walked, he marveled at her grace, something she did not possessed prior to her departure. He looked at her face that was inhumanly beautiful and willed himself to despise it. She was no longer the precious human girl he'd desperately tried to protect. That girl had long since disappeared, replaced by the beast that had devoured her.

Zero continued to watch as Yuki said something to her comrade. Her face was void of fear, not even nervousness, merely calmness and a hint of…agitation? Zero almost smiled. Almost.

Inhaling deeply, Zero suppressed all the predicted temptations brought by Yuki's scent. He crushed his desires and his hunger but was unable to retract his fangs. Oh well, he leaped onto the marble railing and with one powerful push, jumped from the clock tower.

* * *

Yuki could sense Zero's eyes on her, could smell his scent in the wind but she couldn't pinpoint his exact location. This frustrated her immensely. Yuki left the shadow of the trees and walked slowly through the clearing as not to startle the hunters. As she reached Aido's side she quickly evaluated the hunters. They were all tall and well built, much like Zero was but they were young. No older than 17. She felt she had to commend Yagari-sensei later for his obvious preference in recruits. The three missing vampires winced and recoiled as her eyes reached theirs.

"What is it?" Yuki said her voice low so that the hunters could not hear. Why had they not retreat like she'd ordered them to?

"They refused to let us leave," Aido growled between his teeth. He did not break eye contact with the hunters whose hands were readily on their weapon.

"What's this?" One boy stepped forward, he was clearly the leader. "Little girls shouldn't get involved in this kind of situation. Go back to bed."

"How dare you…!" Aido flashed back and both Yuki and Kain put a warning hand on him.

"Aido," Yuki's quiet voice chilled him into silence. "And may I ask," she said now addressing the hunter, "what is this 'kind of situation'? If my people have done something wrong, I will gladly punish them."

The hunters began to whisper among themselves and of course Yuki and the rest could hear every word. "Haru," one of them said to the leader. "I think she's their leader." Haru, the boy in the front turned to look at her again, his eyes widening slightly at the new developement.

"I see," he said satisfied. Yuki could feel Aido shook furiously. "This is perfect. So you're the Night Class's dorm leader. Then let me tell you something. After you blood sucker left the academy for good, the associates assigned us hunters to attend the academy and protect it from rogues and vampires like them." He nodded to the three missing vampires. "We are allowed to do what is necessary to ensure the safety of the students which means we eliminate all threats. Your vampires have broken the rules and thus we will deal them the punishments." All eight hunters exposed their weapons aiming at it at the three nervous vampires.

"As much as I'd like to, but I can't allow you to do that." Yuki said stepping in front of their range of weapons.

"Obstruction of duty, you're also now on the list," Haru looked down at her a gruesome smiling curling on the edge of his lips, his index finger on the trigger tightened.

In a matter a seconds two hunters were knocked out, and before their weapons hit the ground the rest of the hunters were easily aprehended. Yuki had Haru in a tight grip from behind, one arm linked under his throat and the other locked around Haru's arm behind his back. A move that Aido had pulled on her the first time she was bitten, revised to fit her height leaving Haru to crouch painfully backwards.

"We don't want to harm you," she murmured into his ear making his face visibly red, either with fury or embarrassment.

"Yes we do," Ruka hissed. She had another hunter in a death grip making the poor boy writhed in terror.

There was a rustle in the wind, a metallic clink of a gun and suddenly, Zero was there with the Bloody Rose pointed at her head. "Drop them," he said his voice cold as ice and even with a gun to her head, Zero didn't look at her.

Yuki was so shock at the sight of him, it took her a second to process his demand and let Haru go. He fell to the ground wheezing frantically for air. Aido and the rest followed her lead and unhand their captive, some more unwilling than others. Shiki and Rima made a beeline for each other while Aido clenched his fist and stepped towards Zero and Yuki.

"You bastard," his fangs were now completely exposed.

"One more step and you'll be picking up the pieces of your little princess," Zero glared at Aido. He was serious.

"Zero," Yuki really looked at him. She couldn't tear her eyes off of him, couldn't bring herself to care about the gun at her head. All she could see was Zero. He was the same, nothing about him had changed, though he'd grown visibly taller. It was still the same Zero she'd always known. He was so close Yuki felt an uncontrollable urge to touch him. "I'm missed you," she whispered so softly not even the closest vampire other than Zero could hear her. "I've missed you," her voice broke.

In the dim moonlit night, Zero's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. If Yuki had not been standing so close, she might not have noticed his reaction. But still he ignored her.

"Haru, leave," Zero directed his fellow hunter.

"But sempai…"

"Leave!" There was a grim silence before the young hunters scrambled to their feet and disappeared into the forest.

"We won't hurt them now remove your damn gun!" Aido shouted his pale face a mask of fury. There was an eerie moment of silent followed by the whisper of the wind like a reminder of the passing seconds.

"They weren't completely wrong. Your vampires have broken the rule, next time I'll kill them myself," Zero said. He lowered his gun still suppressing the urged to look at Yuki and then he turned and walked away.

"Hey, wai…!" Aido was about to go after Zero when Yuki caught the end of his jacket.

"Stay," she said hoarsely and Aido looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were glowing blood red and drop of blood ran down her chin. In that few seconds when Zero had been standing at close proximity to her, his scent had evoked a thirst reaction leaving her in a complete state of bloodlust. With the sudden protrusion of her fangs, the razor edge had slightly pierced her own lips.

"How long has it been since you've had anything to drink?" Ruka came over tilting Yuki's head back for a better view of her eyes.

"A week."

They grimaced, "blood tablet?" Kain said joining them.

Yuki shook her head. "Yuck."

"Why, you," Aido said in agitation. "If you don't drink anything you're gonna starve to death. If you don't care about yourself then at least think about me! What would Kaname-sama do to me if I let you die like that?!"

"Aido," Kain said exasperated.

"I'm kidding," Aido said stepping back slightly.

Yuki chuckled earning her surprised looks from Aido and the rest. Soon her suppressed chuckled became laughter and they all laughed with her. The dark atmosphere had dissipated along with it the tension of the potential battle. No bloods were shed, (almost), and no bodies to hide, the feelings of relief were undeniable.

In the woods Sayori-chan signed a breath of relieved that none of her friends had been harmed, hunters or vampire. She gingerly stepped back into the veil of shadows returning to her post as the new Guardian.

* * *

Back at the night dorm, the three juvenile vampires were placed under house arrest. With Ruka in charge, Yuki was sure that they would regret it for the rest of their eternal lives. However, they had yet to tackle another problem. Her bloodlust.

"Look, what about my blood, even if it won't satisfy you, at least it'll sate your hunger," Aido waved his wrist in front of her face comically. Yuki wrinkled her nose distastefully and shook her head. "What's that suppose to mean you spoiled brat!" Aido kicked the couch she was sitting on mockingly. Yuki had never taken the blood of anyone other than her Onii-sama before, the thought of taking Aido's blood made her feel nauseated.

"I'm find Aido–sempai," Yuki said looking up at him, her large eyes were brilliantly red. Her ruby eyes did not bother Aido as much as the formal way she'd referred to him. It made him feel suddenly distant as though they were back to being uncomfortably polite. Though at the time that they'd referred to each other as such, it had been completely normal but it was awkward now after all the things that they'd done together. Had she done it on purpose to put some distance between them?

"Yuki-sama," Aido said looking down at her as he crossed his chest. If she wanted to play that card, he would play along, "you need to feed."

"I'm _fine_," Yuki said defiantly before she stood up, forcing him to step back. She gave him one last look before leaving towards her room.

"Kain," Aido said tears in his eyes as he turned towards the tall masculine blonde. "What's happened? I don't remember raising our little girl to be like that! Is it puberty?"

"Hanabusa," Kain said exasperated once again at the idiocy of his cousin.

* * *

At four p.m. Yuki was still awake in her bed. Her whole body shook in pain as she fought her thirst, trying to overcome her bloodlust. It was worst than she'd thought. He fist knotted in her bed sheets as she writhed against the painful waves of hunger. She whimpered softly, aware that her neighbors were all sleeping and tried to imagine the taste of blood that she desired the most. Perhaps tasting it in her mind would satisfy her craving a bit.

A flash of silver popped into her mind and it soon gained shape and form. "_Zero,"_ Yuki gasped as another wave of pain hit her. She closed her eyes and in her mind, Yuki traveled across the campus to Zero's room in the main mansion. She mentally passed the hall and entered the door where he lied asleep in bed. "Zero," she whispered and in this mental state of being, she felt him stir.

Before she could stop herself, Yuki was out her window headed straight to the one person she wanted the most.

* * *

In his light sleep Zero felt a nudge at his consciousness. A warm familiar touch that startled him awake. In the tangle of sheets Zero was sweating profusely and he realized with shock that his hands were shaking. His whole body was humming with an urgent need that was almost uncontrollable and that scared him more than anything. He recognized his deep rooted yearning for Yuki burning at the base of his chest but the intensity of it was new to him.

_Where was Maria when you needed her? _

Zero put a shaking hand over his eyes feeling them change to the color of bloodlust. _Where was it coming from? _He wondered, he'd taken his blood tablet not long ago. Seconds went by and he realized the throbbing was getting worst and just when he felt that he would physical combust there was a knock at the door. It was Yuki.

* * *

When the door opened Yuki was shocked for the second time that day by Zero's appearance. Like her, Zero's eyes were bright red with bloodlust. "Leave," he croaked trying to close the door. Why he'd opened it in the first place would remain a mystery to her. She saw the sweat gliding down his throat and she swallowed painfully.

"I can't," she said her voice equally scratchy. She reached out to touch his arm and when she did, Zero reeled back violently. It'd burned where she'd touched him, like she'd brand her name as a reminder on his skin.

"Stay, away," his voice had become husky with the rage and desire burning inside him. He hated her for being there. Hated her for showing her face in front of him. She was a monster who'd killed his beloved girl. She was a monster. She'd left him. Over and over again Zero replayed the scene of that they where she'd confessed that Yuki Cross was dead.

"Zero," her voice broke through his reverie. Just one word and it was as if they were back to the old days. She'd said his name in much the same manner she'd always had, she had not changed except for the way she looked physically and at the same time, she'd not changed at all physically. Her features were all the same and at the same time they were different. He wanted to touch her to confirm that she was really there. He wanted to hurt her. Zero stumbled backwards and fell at the foot of his bed breathing heavily. "Why?" his voice broke. "Why did you have to come?"

Suddenly Yuki was kneeling down in front of him. With both her hands she cupped his face and leaned towards him. "I don't know," she murmured. "I don't know," she repeated. No longer able to hold herself back, Yuki pressed her lips against his.

As their lips mingled, Yuki could feel it burned the way it did in her dreams and suddenly she was parting her lips to welcome Zero's urgent tongue. He kissed her deeply and hungrily as his hands wrapped around her, lifting up her night gown to expose her bare skin. And then he was kissing her neck and her collar bone tugging the gown over her shoulder and then kissing her nipples one by one. Yuki whimpered as he bit down on her left nipple and his hand slid under her panty.

"Zero," she grasped wrapping her hands in his hair and yanking his face up. She pressed her lips to his neck and grazed the tips of her fangs along the soft spot to let him know her intention. With her legs straddling his, she wriggled her hips feeling the hardness of his groan as she continued to lick his neck. She rocked back and forth grinding herself against him making him groan.

She could feel him breathing faster beneath her as though he was gasping for air, his hands knotted into a fist in her hair urging her on. She could almost smell the lust oozing from him like fire that was burning her cold skin.

"Hurry," his husky voice made his throat hummed under her lips. She kissed his neck, licked the spot on his vein and with one last kiss, bit him. He cried out hoarsely as his body jerked with pleasure. The sweet taste of his blood filled her mouth making her groan with a burning need. She lowered her hand to his trouser tugging violently on his belt before ripping it off completely. Yuki didn't stop from her feasts to put her hands on his throbbing member and began to stroke and she never stop until she was completely sated.

As soon as she detached from his neck, Zero lifted the girl effortlessly and tossed her on to his bed as he'd done so many times with Maria. He was determined to have his ways with her now that she'd had her ways with him. He tore away what was left of her night gown leaving her completely exposed and venerable beneath him.

Instead of fully penetrating her as Yuki had expected he would, Zero lowered himself on to her warm wetness and began to lick her. Zero slid into her with two long fingers moving slowly at first and then gaining speed rapidly making her gasp in ecstasy. "Zero!" she cried yanking his hair in a weak attempt to bring him up. She wanted him, needed him so badly it was hurting her. "Zero, please!" she begged desperately.

Zero looked up at her his eyes blazing red and gave her one last thrust with his wrist before withdrawing. He wiped his fingers on her thigh, painting his name there with her juice before positioning himself above her. Yuki raised her hand to touch his cheek and in a blink of an eye he'd pinned both her hands down above her head. With his free hand he guided his cock towards her, parting the wet lips with his tip and turned back to look at her. He watched her face distorted with pain as he pushed in slowly until he was fully embedded in her.

Yuki could feel him throbbing inside of her as he began to move his hips, slowly at first and then continuously faster. With her arms pinned, she couldn't wrap her arms around him like she wanted to, couldn't raise herself up towards him, and couldn't bring them closer. What she'd originally wanted was no longer within consideration and she had a feeling that this was what Zero wanted. He wanted to hurt her and he didn't want to hurt her. He kept her at a distance so that he could not hurt her physically like he wanted to and he kept her at a distant to hurt her emotionally.

Zero pushed in and Yuki wrapped her legs around him guiding him deeper. With his free hand, Zero touched her reddening cheek cautiously before cupping it in his hand. He caressed her gently gliding his palm to the corner of her lips and brushing it with his thumb. He groaned slightly and closed his red eyes to kiss her. His lips were gentle against hers and they moved cautiously as though he was afraid that he would break her but inside Yuki knew he was only trying to hold himself back. As he moved faster pushing her to her limit, he lowered his head towards her neck and licked it as she had. He growled something against her skin pumping her harder until they were both gasping in pure ecstasy as they reached their peak.

Zero bit her and she writhed under him screaming out his name as she came once again.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter took a while so i hope you liked it, please rate and review!


End file.
